Paseos Vespertinos
by CFRio Rio
Summary: Dos paseos, dos circunstancias, dos momentos. Cuando la tristeza te gana puedes estar segura que siempre habrá un tiempo mejor. Minific presentado en el Delirio Challenge 2009.


Paseos vespertinos.

Un castigo-fic por CFRío ()

Su turno en el restaurant había estado tranquilo, comparado con otros días cuando los platos sucios formaban torres que, entre más lavaba, más rápido crecían. De manera que volvía temprano a casa.

Candy ya se había recuperado del resfriado que cogiera a su vuelta de New York. Aunque no de la pena, de eso estaba seguro y estaba seguro porque le dolía también.

Él, por su parte, se había recuperado también de las contusiones causadas por el auto que lo arrolló. Si bien, había aprendido a caminar por la calle con más precaución.

Al entrar, un grito de alegría se ahogó en su garganta. Casualmente, Candy también había vuelto temprano a casa, pero ella miraba nostálgica por la ventana. La rubia emitió un suspiro, un leve sollozo y él decidió anunciarse:

También llegaste temprano…

¡Albert! - Alarmada, la chica se empeñó en cambiar su expresión.

_Candy… eres una pésima actriz_… - pensó el rubio con dolor.- ¿y si damos un paseo después de comer?

Aunque ella se negó, pretextando que hacia mucho sol, Albert la convenció de usar un sombrero para caminar un poco en la plaza cercana.

Albert… mira allá –y le señaló un punto donde se concentraba un grupo de niños - ¿Te recuerda algo?

¿El vendedor de helados? – escudriñó con la vista y en su mente, pero no logró recordar nada.

Comíamos helados cuando te visitaba en el Blue River… - la voz de la chica se extinguió, los recuerdos se tejieron en su mente y de nuevo asomó esa melancolía que le hacía daño a él también.

¿Se te antoja uno? Yo invito.

Bueno, ¿porqué no?

¡Delicioso! – exclamó Albert entrecerrando los ojos tras dar un primero lamida a su helado.

Continuaron caminado, hasta encontrar un banco desocupado, se sentaron y comieron cada uno su helado, mientras observaban en silencio las personas paseando por el parque, los vendedores de flores, de frutas y otras golosinas.

Candy miró de reojo a Albert que sostenía el barquillo con sus dos manos, concentrado en comer su helado. Lo hacía con cierta avidez que la chica nunca antes le había visto en la mesa. Una risilla divertida se le escapó.

Qué curioso… - exclamó viendo al frente, como si no quisiera delatarse por haberlo estado espiando…

¿El niño aquel? – Albert señaló con la barbilla un pequeño que hacia piruetas en el pasto.

No. Que si recuerdes lo mucho que el helado te gusta… ¿no crees?

Supongo que me ha gustado siempre… - se alzó de hombros - ¿y a ti?

También… La otra vez comí uno con los chicos... antes de partir a N… - Candy se interrumpió bruscamente.

Albert la vio arrugar un poco la nariz y clavar la vista en el suelo, después descubrió a la chica apresurándose a enjugar con disimulo una lágrima furtiva.

No le diría nada, porque sabía muy bien que ella no quería hablar al respecto, no mencionaría nada ni insinuaría nada, tampoco. Sólo le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

Ella volteó a mirarlo, sonriendo con timidez. Él le sonrió también, la atrajo hacia sí y ella inclinó suavemente la cabeza en su hombro.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Pero obligó a su mente a no dejarse llevar por la sensación de sentir a Candy tan cerca. Clavó su mirada en el ambiente festivo del parque.

_Ya habrá tiempo_ – pensó.

Tiempo para que él recordara y ella olvidara. Tiempo para abrir su corazón y para que el de ella sanara. Por el momento, era preciso permanecer así, ser sólo eso: un hombro mudo e inmóvil donde Candy necesitaba reclinar su cabeza.

Albert… - silencio - ¿Albert?... – su mirada seguía perdida en un punto mas allá de ella - ¡Albert!

¿si? – el tono elevado lo trajo de vuelta.

¿Qué si quieres probar de mi helado?

Asintió entusiasmado. Del pequeño tazón, de cristal con borde dorado, Albert tomó con la cucharilla de plata bruñida una buena porción. Y la paladeó despacio mientras sonreía pícaro a la mujer sentada a su lado viendo el atardecer desde la terraza.

Seis meses. Si, seis meses hacía que este par de rubios habían desarrollado una obsesión enfermiza por el helado.

¿Qué estabas pensando? – preguntó ella.

Que te quiero mucho, que me haces muy feliz, que mi verdadera fortuna es estar a tu lado… - expresó firme y serio - ¡Ah… Y que tu helado es delicioso!

¿Todo eso? – sonrió.

Si, todo eso.

¿Hoy podemos ir hasta el lago? – cambió de tema.

Claro… si no estás muy cansada.

¿Cansada? ¡Pero si tu tía no me deja hacer nada! – y dio una última cucharada - Si pudiera, le ordenaría a un criado respirar por mí…

Es que te quiere mucho… - y frotó juguetonamente su nariz con la de ella.

¿A mí?... – preguntó exagerando su incredulidad - ¿No será a su nieto?

A los dos… - le aseguró ayudándola a levantarse.

Los señores Andrew salieron de la terraza para dar su acostumbrado paseo vespertino que parecía hacerle mucho bien a la futura madre.

FIN

Allí está. Y luego dicen que odio a la pecosa!… Gracias por leer.


End file.
